


Not My Father

by avatarofourown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albius is not Drarry, Beauxbatons, F/F, F/M, Jealous Scorpius, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Scorbus, Scorpius is not an asshole, Yule Ball, kinda angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarofourown/pseuds/avatarofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has returned to Hogwarts to find the castle even more mysterious than when he left. Something is going on and for once, Potter and Malfoy aren't right in the middle of it.<br/>In fact, they're far too busy eying each other up to notice at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Back To Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Constructive criticism is always so so useful (and kudos is nice too!).
> 
> Also I haven't read Cursed Child - so no spoilers please!!

“Turn to page 703 of your text books please. We’ll be discussing the five stages of the moon today and how they affect the growth of moonlace.” 

Scorpius heard Peony groan beside him. She detested Herbology with the fire of a thousand suns, especially theory work- and had done even before Scorpius left, in second year. He wasn’t quite sure why she had deigned to take it for NEWT level. He supposed explanations like that would come later. He wasn’t expected to know everything about everyone on his first day back, even regarding his ex-best friend.

The past week had been very peculiar for Scorpius. He had been attending Beauxbatons School in France for three years, thanks to his father’s ‘business’ over there. In truth, Draco likely just wanted to get away from his legacy in the English wizarding community. In France they didn’t care about which side you fought for in a different country’s war. But now Scorpius was back, and everything was different. A lot had changed since his fellow students had been unsure little second years. And Scorpius had changed too.

Scorpius didn’t quite feel Peony’s hatred for this lesson. In fact, he adored Herbology (much to the disgust of his father). The greenhouses were particularly pleasant that day. The sun’s rays gave the glass a dim glow as if it actually reflected the magic within for once. There was nothing worse than rain in a herbology lesson, he remembered that (for the students anyway, the plants loved it). Yet on this autumnal afternoon, the sun had graced the Hogwarts students with its presence. It was as if it had followed Scorpius home.

“Malfoy, in what stage of the moon does the moonlace start to bloom?” Scorpius was jolted to attention by Professor Longbottom’s steady gaze.

“The full moon, Professor.” His voice came out clear and assured. Luckily, he had studied moonlace for his OWL equivalents last year.

“Correct.” the professor said and moved on. His next victim was less prepared.

“Potter, what happens after the moonlace has bloomed?”

Albus Potter was obviously not listening when this attack came and unlike Scorpius, he had not done his reading.

“It… dies?” 

Longbottom gave a little chuckle. “No, Albus. If you refer to your textbook you will see the rather large subtitle reads, “Moonlace - the immortal flower”.”

The boy’s cheeks flushed and he gave a sheepish grin. “Sorry Professor.”

“Just do your reading next time, Potter.”

Albus Potter. Nice to know he hadn’t changed. Scorpius let out a little puff of air in annoyance. He was fairly sure if he, or any of the other students, forgot to do their homework as often as Albus did, they would be getting detention by this point. But Albus’ family controlled the whole bloody school, so that was that. Money, popularity and no detentions were just his life. If Scorpius was being fair, he would have considered that Albus could have matured since second year, when he had spent what seemed like all his time trying to make Scorpius’ life difficult. 

But Scorpius never was fair when it came to Albus. 

*

“Professor Celestine left to go travelling around Africa… Gryffindor won one house cup, Hufflepuff won the other two… the Potter/Weasley clan remained at the top of the social hierarchy… Michael Nott set fire to a boggart in Defence… What else has happened…?”

Peony had taken Scorpius’ request that she catch him up on what he had missed quite literally. Very little of it interested Scorp- particularly as he found it difficult to remember who most of these people actually were. He let his gaze wander over the Great Hall, which was bustling with students as they jostled for the mountains of delicious food. That was one thing he didn’t miss about Beauxbatons. The French were known for their good food, but for a boy that had grown used to the almost ambrosial Hogwarts meals, it didn’t quite cut it. He noticed that most students didn’t sit at their house tables anymore. Further down the Slytherin table, Albus Potter ate with an assortment of different house members. He was laughing and running his hand through his already tousled hair. An infuriating motion. It just made his hair stick up at even odder angles. Scorpius supposed he did it to catch the attention of females, and lo and behold, there were a few fourth years drooling in the corner of his vision. 

“Scorpius? Are you even listening?” Peony looked a little hurt.

Scorp gave an apologetic smile. “Yeah, sorry. Nott set the boggart on fire?”  
He was saved from having to further prove his concentration by an interruption to his left. 

“Scorpius Malfoy?”

He turned, letting his mouth curl into a slight smile when he saw Rose Weasley shifting closer to them. 

“Weasley. Good to see you again.” 

Rose was one of the few members of the Potter Squad that Scorp could actually bear. In fact, she was quite pleasant. Before Scorpius’ departure, they had spent many an evening studying in the library together, just silently enjoying each other’s company.

“Yeah, you too. Hey Peony.” The two girls exchanged polite, awkward smiles and Rose turned back to Scorpius. “How are you finding Hogwarts now you’ve seen the greener grass?” She leaned on the table and tucked her wild hair behind one ear.

“It’s actually not bad.” Scorpius said carefully. “Food’s definitely better here.”

Rose laughed. “Say what you like about house elves, but they sure can cook.” 

Scorpius smiled at that, and there was a lull in the conversation.

Rose hesitated then asked, “May I ask why you left? Just curious.” she added.

“No it’s fine.” Scorp did a little wave as if to brush away the awkwardness. “My dad was doing business there.”

“And why’d you come back?”

Scorpius shifted in his seat. “Business was done.” He shrugged.  
His mother always said that lies come back to haunt you. Yet they always seemed so easy. One could slip out without Scorpius even noticing. Side effect of being a Slytherin, he supposed.

Their short conversation was interrupted by a bang from the Gryffindor table. Scorpius nearly jumped out of his skin, but Peony and Rose just shared an exasperated look.

“What was that?” Scorpius spluttered, wiping up the gravy he had splashed on his tie. 

“If you’d been listening you’d know.” Peony muttered, but she was smirking, so he wasn’t really in trouble. Peony could be dangerous if you found yourself on her bad side. Zabini and Parkinson blood could be a toxic combination when sparked.

“It’s Lina Duke. She’s a third year and I swear she is the clumsiest child I have ever encountered.” Rose shook her head. “I tutor her for transfiguration and she’s always covered in cuts and bruises, or some weird growth from doing a spell wrong.”

“And she’s always blowing stuff up.” Peony interjected, flicking her glossy hair over her shoulder as she turned her gaze to the small, plain-looking girl sitting across the hall, appearing through the fading smoke. Irritated coughs scattered through the hall as the rank smelling vapour dissipated. “I don’t know how anyone can be so ditsy.”

*

_The girl darts down the hallway. She must not be caught. Escape. Escape. They are coming. Just one more corner. One more staircase. She can lose them. She hears their footsteps. She sees the light from their wands, reflecting on the walls. She feels them breathing down her neck. She will never truly lose them._

_Darkness._

*

Peculiar… that’s how Scorpius would describe being back after all that time. Everything was the same but everything was different. Perhaps it was because Scorpius himself had changed. As he walked through the halls, something gave him the feeling that the castle had changed too, though. Shifting and evolving just like its staircases. Familiarity didn’t truly hit him until he entered the dormitory. There were the same beds, the same curtains, the same floorboards with the same clothes strewn across the floor. Lying on his bed, staring at the cracks on the ceiling, the years seemed to melt away.

That was when his bed disappeared from under him.

*

Scorpius grunted in pain as his back hit the tiled floor. He sat up and blinked. This wasn’t the dormitory.

“What the actual fuck?”

Standing in front of him was none other than Albus Potter. And he looked as confused as Scorpius. They just stared at one another.

“What the fuck is going on, Malfoy?” The boy seemed to have picked up a swearing habit since their last conversation (three years ago).

“You think I know?” Scorpius scrambled to his feet, annoyance plastered on his face. A dull throb began at the base of his spine. “You think I spelled us to some random classroom?” Scorpius brushed the dust off his trousers. The room was definitely a classroom but it had obviously been in disuse for some time.

An angry red blush crept up the other boy’s neck. “Alright, no need for the sass.” he muttered, running his hand through his hair.

“Well.” Scorpius smiled with fake politeness. “As fun as this little chat has been, I’m going to go now.” He strode to the door and turned the handle. It was locked. Scorpius exhaled. Fantastic.

“Well aren’t you going?” He jumped as he heard Albus’ voice right behind him. He spun around and found his nose alarmingly close to the other boy’s chin. Scorpius was suddenly all too aware of the curve of Albus’ jaw as it rested at eye level. As his heart rate accelerated, his brain skipped a beat.

“It’s… locked?” 

“Really? Ah fuck. Let me see.” Scorpius moved aside to let the Potter boy through, trying to ignore how his skin fizzed as their arms brushed. He stepped back and rubbed the nape of his neck. He seriously needed to accio his chill.

Potter mumbled a few spells but to no avail. The room had no windows.

Scorpius sat down at one of the desks, still feeling muddled. “So,”

“So.” Albus echoed him, perching on a desk. His mouth was set into an firm line. “What now?”

“We wait?”

The boy gave a noncommittal noise of agreement.

They spent a few moments in silence, Scorpius staring at his shoes. He had never felt so disarmed. He found himself wishing he had stayed at Beauxbatons, just so he wouldn’t be stuck in this room with bloody Potter.

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Albus sounded exhausted with life and exasperated with Scorpius.

Scorp looked up, his default derogatory facial expression occupying his features. “I don’t know. One second I’m in bed, next I’m on the floor. Again, I didn’t come here voluntarily. For obvious reasons.” he added the last bit quietly.

“I don’t mean _here_ here. I mean here,” He gestured widely. “Hogwarts. Why did you come back?” 

Scorpius tensed. “It’s none of your goddamn business, Potter.” he snapped.

“Okay.” Albus hesitated for a second, frowning. 

“What is your problem with me, Scorpius Malfoy?”

“You don’t know?”

Albus shook his head.

Scorpius sighed. “You made my life hell in second year. You used to plague me with pranks. You never do your work and get away with it. Everyone loves you. You do this stupid thing with your hair all the time.” Now that he had started, the torrent of built up bitterness was flooding out. “You never even considered the fact that maybe I don’t want to be part of your reenactment of your father’s life, just because I’m a Malfoy.” His voice remained steady and quiet but he felt the anger clawing its way into his words. He was staring his shoes but all he could see was flashes of himself at thirteen, hiding in the library because he knew he would be mocked the moment he walked into the common room. At least his father could retreat to the latter when he wanted to avoid Potters and Weasleys. At least his father had wanted the conflict, revelled in it even. Scorp just wanted friends. Peony had always been cool, but one friend? Hogwarts can only be a home if you have a family there.

It was a moment before Albus spoke. “Wow. I didn’t realise-“

“Of course you didn’t.” Scorpius looked up angrily, prepared to let his anger out again. Albus’ eyes were not full of mocking, as Scorpius remembered pre-France. They were apologetic and gentle and… different. The clouds of confusion came rolling in.

“I’m sorry, Scorpius.” The boy frowned and his eyes seemed to drift, as if straining to see that other time, a time that returned to Scorp so easily. “I honestly thought you enjoyed hating me as much as I enjoyed hating you.” 

Scorpius felt suddenly guilty. “I suppose I sometimes enjoyed it.” A flicker of a smile. “There was that one time, with the snow…”

Albus laughed and with it, the tension retreated. “I remember that! I accidentally caught you with that snowball and you ambushed me.” The memory brought a shared light to their eyes. “My coat didn’t dry for weeks after. I had to get Teddy to spell it for me.”

Scorpius tried to look apologetic but there was a mischievous glimmer in his eye. “That might’ve been because I kept spelling it wet again. Sorry.” he added, as an afterthought. 

Albus smiled, as if anger did not come naturally to him, as if that eternally damp coat hadn’t nearly put him in the hospital wing.

“I suppose we’re as bad as each other.” Albus ruffled his hair again and it didn’t annoy Scorpius quite so much this time. Perhaps this boy no longer was the demon in disguise that resided in Scorpius’ memory. Perhaps he never had been.

Then Scorp remembered where he was.

“Okay but do you actually have no idea how this happened?” 

Albus looked momentarily perplexed. 

“How we ended up here, I mean. For all I know, Hogwarts could’ve become even stranger since I left.” 

Albus bit his lip as he thought. “I suppose it has. There’s always some drama going on here. But I’m not usually involved.” 

“Really.” Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Albus Severus Potter isn’t the hero of this story?”

He shrugged. “I don’t like to get involved. I’m not my father.” He stated the last sentence as if it was the only thing he could be certain of.

Scorpius was the one non-Potter person in the whole of Hogwarts who could understand this- the desire to deviate from parental expectations. “I understand.”

Albus blinked. “You do?”

Scorpius tried to restrain the instinct to give his signature look. “My father is Draco Malfoy. My grandfather was a Deatheater. Of course I do.”

And in a strange turn of events, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy smiled at each other. An unexpected moment of solidarity between past nemeses. Children of nemeses. Grandchildren of nemeses. And what was all that hatred for? For two kids to be suffocated with expectations and prejudices and forced in opposite directions. But somehow those paths had led them here. To this room in these strange circumstances, where generations of hatred and deceit could finally be reconciled.

“I suppose it’s different for you, though. Your family is actually evil.” 

And with that, the moment was crushed.

“What?” Scorpius said, face dripping with hurt and disappointment, yet his heart had returned to its anti-Potter resignation.

Albus blushed, as if he hadn’t meant to wound but it was too late. Any recent redemption was overwritten for Scorpius. “That’s not what I-“

“Oh fuck off, Potter.”

The words had barely left his lips when Scorpius found himself lying on his bed once more, cursing Potter and himself and whatever strange force had dropped them in that room.


	2. Scorpius Is A Mess and You Can Be Too

“Hey Scor- What happened to _you_?”

Scorpius turned up to breakfast the next morning looking like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards. His top button was undone, his hair was a mess and his eyes were red rimmed. He had spent the whole night awake, aggressively not thinking about Albus Potter. Well, trying aggressively. Those apologetic eyes appeared in Scorpius’ mind every time he closed his own. He couldn’t stop replaying their conversation in his head. They had laughed together, Scorpius had smiled at him. At Potter! It disgusted him to think of it. Except it had been kind of nice? Until Potter had gone and put his foot in it of course. Scorp had grown immune to people’s opinions of his family. He had quite a few of them of his own, but it was different coming from Potter. What really infuriated Scorpius, was that he couldn’t figure out why that was. That confusion was enough to keep him tossing and turning all night, and enough to render him horrifically late for breakfast in the most un-Scorpius-like manner.

Peony and Rose broke off from their conversation as he approached. Peony was looking at him like she almost didn’t recognise him. He sat down next to Rose (who looked equally bewildered) running his hand through his hair in an attempt to salvage it somewhat. He hadn’t sported the traditional Malfoy gelled haircut since his fall out with his father, but he still wasn’t eager to walk around with a bird’s nest like Potter’s.

“Hey Peony. Rose.” He yawned and served himself some porridge.

The two girls blinked at him. “Are you okay, Scorpius?” Rose asked tentatively.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” Peony interjected, raising one eyebrow. “You’re not an impostor posing as Scorpius using Polyjuice Potion are you? Because if you are you’re not doing a very good job.” She smirked.  
“Alright, I get it.” Scorp smiled blearily. “I just didn’t get much sleep last night, is all.”

Scorpius glanced around the hall. He wasn’t looking for Albus Potter. Why would he be looking for Albus Potter? He was simply having a general glance at what his peers were doing. His eyes just happened to rest on Potter’s usual spot, further down the Slytherin table. Albus was there, surrounded by his usual gang. He seemed normal, completely unaffected by the previous night’s conversation. He even ran his hand through his hair a few times as if to prove this. Scorpius couldn’t help but feel a tad disappointed. Albus glanced up and met Scorpius’ gaze. They blinked at each other for a moment, Albus’ expression surprisingly unreadable. Scorpius looked away.

“Did you get apparated somewhere too?” Rose asked, eyes wide. 

Scorpius flinched slightly, resisting the urge to look back at Albus. He nodded.

“That shouldn’t have been possible. The wizard who did it would have to be very powerful.” The red-haired girl shook her head, frowning.

Peony leaned forward, eyes full of excitement now there was some plot to untangle. “I think it might’ve been the castle? It’s been known to do strange things like conjuring up strange rooms and taking others away.”

“Where did you guys end up?” Scorpius didn’t want to have to answer this question himself but his curiosity was too strong to ignore.

Rose became suddenly very interested in the empty bowl in front of her and Peony examined her immaculately painted nails. 

“Just the library.” Rose said nonchalantly. 

“I ended up in the greenhouse of all places.” Peony wrinkled her nose, not taking her eyes off her nails. “Not a fun place to be locked into at night, I can assure you.”

Rose looked up. “What about you Scorp? I can call you Scorp, right?” 

He nodded, stomach squeezing. “Just a random classroom.” Peony looked up at this. She knew there was more to it than that, just as Scorp knew there was more to what she and Rose had said, but neither pursued these suspicions.

The hall fell silent as a man standing at the professors’ table performed the sonorus spell and cleared his throat. He was Professor Jordan, the new headmaster. 

“Last night, many students and teachers were apparated from one place to another without their control. I also ended up in a strange situation.” The headmaster smiled, seemingly unfazed by these strange happenings. Well, this _was_ Hogwarts. The hub of strange happenings. “I believe this was just the castle again performing it’s strange tricks on us.” Peony looked smug. “Hopefully this will not happen again but if it does, please be sure to inform a member of staff. And now onto more exciting news.” Jordan’s smile broadened “Some of you may have heard of the famous, or should I say infamous, Triwizard Tournament, a competition between the three top European wizarding schools.” Whispers filled the Great Hall. Scorpius had heard horror stories about this tournament. They weren’t really going to bring it back, were they? “The Triwizard Tournament will not be returning this year.” A glance around the hall revealed a mixture of disappointed and relieved faces. “The Tournament has led to too many deaths in its time. However, one aspect of the tournament, which I was lucky enough to enjoy during my time as a student, was the Yule Ball. I would like to reintroduce this as an annual event.” The whispers started up again, this time with a tone of excitement. “This year it will be taking place on November 26th. As per tradition, only fourth years and above will be permitted-” A groan came from the lower years. “That is, unless invited by an older student. Sorry, you will get your chance in future years. Oh and also, the Weird Cousins will be performing. Now off to lessons, the lot of you. Don’t get too excited.” The headmaster grinned and performed the Quietus charm. The Hall burst into conversation again.

Scorpius turned back to his friends. “Well that seems quite exciting?”

“Yeah I love the Weird Cousins.” Peony seemed actually excited. 

Rose looked surprised. “Me too! Have you heard their song ‘My Rat’s a Man’?”

Scorpius found himself drifting from the conversation. His gaze somehow fell on Albus again. A look of anxiousness momentarily crossed the Potter boy’s face as one of his friends said something to him. The vulnerability soon vanished though, as if never there. Not for the first time in the past two days, Scorpius was intrigued by Albus Potter. And he was so pissed at himself for it.

*

_Guilt. Confusion. Fear. How had she done it? Why had she done it? She had needed to escape from them. She hadn’t meant to… She still isn’t sure what she had done. It was unprecedented. Unbelievable. Why her? Why not Potter? Why not Weasley? She is no hero._

*

Days fell away and thoughts of the mysterious happenings of that night were replaced with those of the upcoming Yule Ball. Everywhere Scorpius went he heard mutterings of who was taking who and what they might wear. Scorpius hadn’t given it much thought. Instead his mind was still full of Potter. He had somewhat come to terms with his obsession., though that wasn’t to say he understood it. He was constantly aware of the boy’s presence. At breakfast, in Herbology lessons, even occasionally in the common room. 

Scorpius was lost in thought as he walked down the hallway after his supplementary Astronomy class. He was considering whether going to the Slytherin/Ravenclaw quidditch match the next day to see Albus fly would be a step too far, when someone collided with him.  
Books clattered to the floor but the girl just stared at him.

“Sorry.” Scorpius muttered.

“Malfoy.” she said, as if surprised.

Bewildered by the girl’s strange behaviour, Scorpius crouched down to pick up his books and the girl followed suit. She had mousy brown hair and a battered camera hanging around her neck. Once his books were gathered he went to stand up but the girl stopped him.

“Watch where you’re going next time.” she growled, as if it hadn’t been her who had run into him. Her eyes flashed with a sudden ferocity. “Pureblood scum.” she spat and then she was gone. Scorpius just crouched there, stunned, in the middle of the hallway. 

“Don’t worry about Creevey.” The voice came from behind him, a boy that Scorpius didn’t recognise. He gave an easy smile and offered a hand. “I’m Thomas Reid.” Scorpius gratefully took it and Thomas helped him up. “But you can call me Tommy.” Scorp let go of his hand, all too aware of its sudden clamminess. Tommy was… hot. There was no other word to describe the effortless curve of his jaw, his dark eyelashes, not to mention his perfectly tousled hair. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Scorpius rubbed his neck with his free hand. “I’m Scorpius.” 

Tommy nodded. “Yeah I know. I’m in Ravenclaw with Lisa Creevey and she’s been talking about your return for a week. He looked Scorp up and down, raising an eyebrow. “She didn’t mention you were fit though.” 

Scorpius nearly choked. “Well I get the impression she hates me.” he replied, struggling to maintain his famous Malfoy composure.

“Mm well, you can’t blame her.” the Ravenclaw boy’s eyes grew serious, but he didn’t look away. “Her uncle was killed by deatheaters. Not that she should blame you for that, of course. But you know how wizarding families are with their grudges.”

“Yeah.” Scorpius knew. If he had to hear his father complain about Harry Potter one more time… well, maybe he wouldn’t have to. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Tommy touched Scorpius’ shoulder and smiled again, as if he could sense his inner swooning. “I’ll see you around, Scorpius. And don’t take much notice of Creevey.” He sauntered away, leaving the boy just as bewildered as before. He was fairly sure that the famous Malfoy composure only existed because previous Malfoys hadn’t had to deal with cute boys.

*

As time went by and the students grew more and more excited for the Ball and christmas, Scorpius drove himself more and more insane. He found himself regularly zoning out of conversations with Peony which, of course, annoyed her to no end.

“Scorpius, for Merlin’s sake!” They were in the common room, three weeks before the Ball. Albus had entered a few moments earlier and sat down on his usual couch on the other side of the common room. Though the room was full, he was alone for once. Scorpius’ attention had drifted and Peony was waving a hand in front of his face in anger.

Scorp apologised but the girl was not one to forgive and forget that easily. “No. That’s it. You’re going to tell me what’s going on. You’ve been acting weird for weeks.” 

There was no point evading the question (well, command). When Peony asked, she got an answer. By any means necessary. And to choose the hard way would be to choose difficulty for Scorpius too, she would make sure of that.

The room was busy but the kind of busy that somehow created a sense of privacy. No one even glanced into Zabini and Malfoy’s corner. They were always there, part of the furniture, not worth noting. 

Scorpius took a deep breath. He should be used to this by now, but it was still uncomfortable for him. 

“I’m gay.”

He studied Peony’s pointed features for a reaction. None came.

“Is that really it? Scorpius, I know. You spent the whole of second year ogling Potter.”

“I was plotting his demise!” Scorpius glanced back at Albus, who was somehow still alone in his chair near the door.

Peony just laughed.

“That’s the other thing actually,” Now he had started confessing, he couldn’t stop. Honesty can feel like a drug without veritaserum. “I can’t stop thinking about Potter. I used to hate him but I… can’t anymore.” Scorpius was genuinely distressed, but Peony was just smirking.

“Scorpius. You like him. It’s okay. You’re not your father.” 

Scorpius flinched at the mention of Draco. “I know.” He sat up straighter as Tommy entered the common room. How had he got the Slytherin password? The Ravenclaw boy smiled at Scorpius, but then turned towards Albus Potter. He seemed to ask Albus a question, placing his hand on the boy’s arm in the same way he had done to Scorpius weeks before. Potter simply nodded and stood, facing the common room.

He cleared his throat and the room fell silent, as if they had been waiting.

“As you know, the Yule Ball is coming up.” 

“Where is he going with this?” Peony muttered, voice thick with disdain.

Albus’ face was turning a delicate pink but he held himself tall as he turned to Tommy. “I’d like to ask Tommy to accompany me, if that’s alright?” 

There was a momentary silence as Slytherin brains processed this information.

Albus wasn’t straight.  
Albus liked boys.  
Albus wanted to take Scorpius’ dream boy to the Ball.

The other boy seemed as surprised as the rest of the room but his smile quickly returned. “Of course I’ll go with you, Al.”

Excited chatter filled the silence but Scorpius’ eyes remained on Albus, stunned. 

“Are you okay?” At some point Rose had appeared and seated herself on the coffee table.

“Um, yeah. Sorry.” Scorpius mumbled, flustered.

Peony seemed equally surprised. “Did you know?” she asked Rose, who seemed oddly composed.

“Knew what?” Peony gestured in the vague direction of Albus. “Oh! That Al’s gay? I had an inclining. And if I’m honest, I don’t really care who he dates.” She glanced at Scorpius. “Can I talk to you a moment Scorp? Alone?”

Peony stood up. “I know when I’m not wanted. Don’t get yourself into trouble while I’m gone.” She moved over to a group of Slytherin girls.

“So,” Rose moved from the coffee table to where Peony had been sitting. “About the Yule Ball.”

“Yeah?” Scorpius was still overwhelmed by thoughts of Albus (though this was really nothing new).

“I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?”

“Oh. Sure.”

“Like as a date?”

“Okay.”

Before Scorpius could process what had just happened, Rose had blustered off and Peony was back.

“What was that about?”

Scorpius stared at the floor. “I think I just agreed to go to the Ball with Rose Weasley.”

“Scorp you literally just told me you’re gay.” Peony did the Malfoy composure much better than he ever did.

“I know but Rose is cool, right? Maybe I’m bisexual.”

“And you’re not just doing this because Albus asked Tommy.”

Scorpius didn’t answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again love a bit of that kudos and comments are great so pls do that if you have time! Yes I know Scorp is a mess I swear he'll sort himself out soon. 
> 
> And why did Al decide to announce his gayness to the whole common room? He just wanted to do the "come out once and you're done" thing. Ah Al, my sweet summer child. That'll never happen.


	3. I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am

“Guys I’m bored. You’re all boring.” The blonde girl gasped. “Let’s play a game!”

The Sixth Years were sat in a misshapen circle on the carpet of the common room. Around them, Slytherin students (and a few others) raucously celebrated the team’s win of the most recent match. Evident in the enthusiasm of the celebrations, the match had been against Gryffindor.

“Alright then.” Albus said as his shoulder bumped against Tommy’s for the fourth time in the past five minutes. Scorpius wasn't meaning to keep count. It was just so obvious.

Peony groaned. “Why are we letting Corner choose our activities?”

“Come on P, it might be a laugh.” Scorpius nudged her, smiling sleepily. A few murmurs of agreement came from the other members of the circle. In addition to Scorpius, Peony, Albus, Tommy and Elyssa Corner, the circle consisted of Rose, Jack Matthews and Nicholas Fortescue, Albus’ mates.

“Merlin, Scorpius. You’re drunk.” Peony was right, of course. How was he to know the butterbeers were spiked with something stronger? He wasn’t complaining though. His head was clearer than it had been in weeks, even with Potter and Reid snuggling opposite him.

“How about Truth or Dare?” Tommy surveyed the group, smiling. “You either do it or drink.”

“Nice.” Jack was nodding. “I’ll go first. Al, I dare you to kiss Tommy.” 

Scorpius felt like the giant squid was swishing around in his stomach. Maybe he’d drank too much alcohol. Albus leaned in and pressed his lips to the other boy’s cheek. There were a few boos from the circle, mostly from Jack and Nicholas, who both looked thoroughly disappointed.

“Come on mate. A proper kiss.” 

Potter just smiled as if he hadn’t heard them and drank. 

As the game continued, the requests veered from kissing to invasive (often sexual) questions, slowly moving on to more serious stuff as the partygoers around them sobered a little (metaphorically sobered- they were still very intoxicated). Scorpius was lucky- all he had to do on his first turn was plant a canary cream in a biscuit packet that was lying around. That was, until his second turn came.  
“Malfoy, I’ve got one for you.” It was Nick Fortescue that was speaking. “Truth. Why did you come back to Hogwarts?” (There was a reason they used to call him ‘Nosy Nick’.)

Scorpius didn’t have time to wince or evade before the real reason came tumbling out.

“I got expelled from Beauxbatons.” The faces around him seemed surprised, particularly Peony, to whom he had neglected to disclose this information. Except Corner, who had passed out in the corner (ironically).

It was Al who spoke next. “What for?”

“Because I was dating the headmaster’s son and he’s a homophobe.”

“You were dating a homophobe?” Jack asked which warranted a light punch from Nicholas.

“His dad was a homophobe, you git.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, Scorpius.” It was Albus’ voice. When Scorpius turned to him, he saw those eyes again, the eyes that made his chest feel funny. He rubbed his neck, suddenly angry.

“Well, you know. We can’t all have everything can we?” Scorpius muttered.

Potter frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?” His hair was mussed up as usual, falling a little over his eyes. He didn’t push it away.

“Nothing.” The room was hazy. Nothing felt real anymore. What had he just said?

“You think everything is perfect for me?” Albus’ cheeks were turning pink and Scorpius felt himself shrink under the confrontation. It was as if they were the only two people in the room.

“I don’t think that was what Scorp was saying-” Rose spoke up for the first time in a while.

“What were you saying then, Scorp?” Albus said his nickname in the way someone might hold someone else’s used underpants. He hadn’t asked for this. His stomach squeezed. A feeling of nausea bubbled in his throat.

“Potter.” Peony came to his defence but he didn’t need her to.

“S’okay Peony. I just… You do have everything. A supportive family, money, a cute boyfriend, friends who think you’re awesome.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of Jack and Nick. 

Tommy, who had been silent for this entire exchange, interjected before Albus could reply. “Not everything is as it seems, Scorpius.”

“Ah fuck.” Albus finally ran his hand through his hair. “I’m too wasted for this. I’m going to bed.” He dragged himself to his feet and only stumbled once on his way to the dormitory stairs.

“Yeah, me too.” Scorpius was quick to follow. He was done with this party.

*

Scorpius collapsed on his bed and passed out immediately.

What seemed like moments later, he was awakened by a prodding in his side.

“Wha-?”

“Malfoy, you’re in the wrong bloody room.” Scorpius prised open his eyes to find Albus Potter looming over him. “That’s Jack’s bed.”

“Oh.” Scorpius said, not moving.

“Look,” Al moved over to his own bed and sat down on it. “I don’t care, but if he comes back and finds you here, he’ll be pissed.”

‘I’ll… move in a minute.” This wasn’t normal Scorpius. This was drunk Scorpius. Once drunk Scorpius was horizontal, he stayed horizontal.

“Alright, whatever.” Albus sighed. Evidently, he was a grumpy drunk.

He began to undress. First his tie came off, then his shirt buttons came undone, one by one.

“Wait!” Scorpius sat up abruptly. Even he didn’t know what he was doing at this point.

Albus turned his attention back to the boy on the other bed. His shirt was undone now, leaving his toned chest fully exposed. Scorpius felt a lump rise in his throat. “What now?”

“I just… Fuck.” Scorpius rubbed the nape of his neck, and wrinkled his nose. “Sorry for being a dick. I’m just… jealous, yknow?”

Albus’ irritation seemed to recede. “Yeah I get it. I mean, I’ve had it before. It’s fine.” It didn’t sound fine.

Scorpius got up and somehow found himself sitting next to Potter. On Potter’s bed. “It’s just all a bit shit for me yknow? The gay thing.” Their shoulders were touching. Scorpius was very aware of this.

“Well that, I definitely understand.” Albus was looking at him now, eyes still gleaming green in the dim light, dark hair perfectly ruffled. Scorpius was suddenly aware of his lips, soft-looking and curved into an almost smile. He just wanted to kiss them and somehow his drunkedness dulled his ‘don’t-do-that’ thoughts and then he was leaning in, lips centimetres away from Potter’s.

And that’s when he passed out.

*

_The girl is tired. She just wants to be left alone. The dreams take her prisoner the moment she succumbs to sleep and the ghouls that haunt her nights live during the day. The owls keep flying into her window. One day she will have to open it._

*

“Hey Scorp, still recovering from last night?” Peony seemed uncharacteristically sympathetic as Scorpius arrived to breakfast the next morning, head pounding.

He had awoken that morning with a splitting headache and no idea where he was. It took him a moment before it hit him- Potter. He was in Potter’s bed. He stumbled out of the dormitory into his own, only to find Albus in his bed. The unfortunate consequence of this was that Scorpius was at breakfast far earlier than he might have hoped, especially with what felt like the percussionist of the Weird Cousins crashing about in his head. 

“Mhm.” Scorpius was not feeling talkative.

Peony pushed an envelope towards him. The address was written in his mother’s familiar loopy handwriting. “A letter from your parents?”

Scorpius tensed. “Yes, obviously. Who else would be sending me owls?”

“Alright, no need to get snappy with me-”

“Me, be snappy with you? You’re Miss Everything-Scorpius-Does-Needs-To-Be-Commented-On.”

Scorpius could feel Peony’s eyes burning holes in him, even as he stared at his porridge. They finished their food in silence.

Scorpius jumped as Peony’s spoon clattered on her empty bowl. She stood up abruptly and said, through gritted teeth, “See you around, Scorpius.” before walking briskly out of the Great Hall. Fantastic. Scorpius had managed to piss Peony off. Never a good thing for anyone.

He opened the letter and skimmed its contents. It was from his mother, as he had known it would be. She had moved in to her new flat and couldn’t wait for Scorpius to see it at Christmas. She was applying for jobs around Diagon Alley. She wanted to know if Scorpius was settling into Hogwarts life okay. And had he made any new friends? Oh and had he heard from his father at all? 

Scorpius folded the letter back up and slid it into the envelope. He would write back later.

*

Peony didn’t speak to Scorpius for a week after their squabble. It was okay for her. She had plenty of other friends. Without her, Scorpius just had Weasley. 

Hogwarts had grown tiresome for Scorpius. He even momentarily considered writing a letter to Professor Rachin at Beauxbatons to plead for his expulsion to be revoked.

He felt like his heart was empty, yearning for something he never had. Scorpius had never been extroverted, passing much of his free time alone. Yet somehow, for the first time for a long while… he was lonely. Perhaps that was where his obsession with Potter had truly began, a guilty jealousy of his constant companionship. Peony had always been there for Scorpius at Hogwarts, as sharp tongued as she might be, but somehow that was never enough for him. Slytherin ambition was a guilty knife in his heart, twisting with ever missed friendship. The one fault he shared with his father. Draco had never had friends, only followers. Scorpius did not want followers, only friends. He had always pushed blame onto his name. But on his loneliest nights, the doubts would creep in. Perhaps his lack of friends was his own fault. Perhaps, deep down, he was as bad as his father. 

The week before the Yule Ball, Scorpius raced towards the library. His Astronomy textbook lay abandoned on his favourite armchair and if he did not reach it before curfew, he wouldn’t be able to retrieve it in time for the test the next day. The halls were empty so Scorpius ran at full throttle, ignoring tuts from paintings he passed. His feet clattered on the stone floor and the sound seemed to echo through the castle. For a moment, he forgot his textbook and just revelled in the rush of the cool air as he pushed through it. He felt like the only wizard in the world. 

He didn’t pay attention to a second pair of footsteps.

“The fuck did you do to my brother?” Before Scorpius could register what was happen, his back was against the wall and James Potter’s hands were pushing him into it, as if willing it to swallow him whole. 

Scorpius had never paid much attention to the eldest of the Potter brothers. He was arrogant, Quidditch-obsessed and basically the epitome of a Gryffindor Potter. Now, with the other boy’s angry face in close proximity to his, he couldn’t help but compare it with Albus’. They had the same killer jawline but where Al’s eyes were green and gentle, James’ were brown and intense.

Trying not to pant, Scorpius switched to Malfoy mode. “Your brother? Sorry, I am not familiar with the apes you were obviously raised among.”

Potter’s grip tightened and Scorp caught his breath. “Considering your current position, I would reel in the sass, Malfoy.”

“I genuinely don’t know what you’re talking about, Potter. I just need to go get my-”

“You’re going nowhere until you explain why my brother is moping around the castle like there’s something wrong with him. He has us, good grades, even a bloody boyfriend for fuck’s sake. The only negative influence in his life,” Scorpius could feel the boy’s hot breath on his face. It tickled. “Is you.” 

“Look mate, I’m not influencing your precious brother. I barely know the guy. Now will you please leave me alone.” Potter must have loosened his grip as when Scorpius pushed away, he let him go. 

Malfoy ran, straight past the library, and he kept running until he knew Potter wasn’t following him. Relief rushed through him but his ribs ached as he gasped for breath. Exercise had never been his forte. 

Shadows danced along the corridor and Scorpius realised night had fallen. He was out past curfew. His heart began to beat faster. He couldn’t get into trouble this soon after returning. In his mind, he could see clearly his mother’s face, the expression it had worn when she had found him on the doorstep after leaving Beauxbatons. That frown, with the worry lines rupturing her pale skin (a side effect of living with Malfoys). 

His breath was being sucked out of him and he struggled to pull it back in, gasping. Panic. It had happened before. It would pass. Even with this knowledge, he still felt like he was going to die. Hours seemed to pass with him drowning in his own brain. The guilt and hurt clawing up his throat.

A voice shocked him back to reality. He swallowed his sobs. Breathed. In, out. As his head cleared, his ears tuned in to the conversation falling out of a door on the other end of the corridor. There were two voices, both female, one urgent, one tired. Without thinking, Scorpius moved towards the door, which was open just a crack.

“Why me?” Tired.

“They say you’re special. You’re the one who will rain justice upon the unpunished sinners.” Urgent.

“Isn’t that what the Aurors are for? Harry Potter is-”

“Harry Potter is old now. When has the hero of Hogwarts ever been an adult?”

“If not him, another Potter then. Or a Weasley. I’m not a hero.”

“But the prophecy-”

“Just leave me alone, Creevey.”

Scorpius jumped back as the door swung open but not fast enough to stop it bashing him in the nose. He stifled a grunt of pain. Before either of the girls could peer round the door and discover him, he slipped around the corner and out of sight.

The next day, Malfoy failed the Astronomy test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius is a problematic drunk. Also, sorry for making James a bit of an asshole.
> 
> Kudos + comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading x


	4. A Weasley By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball is finally here and with it a whole ton of teenage hormones.

Scorpius didn’t tell anyone what he had heard that night. Not even Peony, when she deigned to speak to him again a week later. He wasn’t even sure what he had heard. Unpunished sinners? A prophecy? Creevey, though. Lisa Creevey, the girl who had been spoken to him with such venom when she had run into him in the corridor. If Scorpius had considered it all properly, he might have analysed it further. But with the Yule Ball only days away, he didn’t have a moment to overthink. The school was buzzing once more. More dresses and suits arrived by owl every morning, each more extravagant than the next. Hugo Weasley seemed rather nonplussed as he unwrapped a package to find an old frilly dress suit inside. 

When Rose’s dress had arrived, she had blushed and hid it away before anyone could catch a glimpse. Peony’s dress, in contrast, was flaunted to the whole Slytherin table as she held it up against herself. “My mother ordered it from a dressmaker in Italy.” she told anyone who would listen (which was often Scorpius). 

Scorpius had brought a suit with him before knowing about the Ball, so he was already sorted. It was his father’s influence. “You never know when you will need to look smart, Scorpius.” he had said, before Scorpius had started his first year at Hogwarts. Unsurprisingly, this was the first time it had actually come in handy. The only year that Draco had no input into how his son packed for school.

Before Scorpius had time to breathe (and attack his growing pile of homework), it was the day of the Ball. He stood before the bathroom mirror, straightening his tie for the seventeenth time. He wasn’t sure what he was so nervous about. That this could be considered a date? With Rose Weasley? That Albus would be present? With Tommy? And his neanderthal brother, whom Scorpius had been evading since their unfortunate encounter. He took a deep breath.

Rose looked pretty. Her hair looked as messily wonderful as always and she had put on eyeliner, which made her blue eyes appear larger. Her dress was a deep sapphire, with floaty sleeves and a skirt which brushed the floor. As Scorpius approached, she broke into a smile.

“Hey.” she said.

“Hey. You look lovely.” Scorpius said, offering her his arm. 

She took it. “You too.”

*  
_She knows someone is following her the moment the floorboards creak._

_“I told you, I won’t-”_

_She spins around to find the hallway empty. She feels very alone and not alone at the same time and this fills her with fear. She was not meant for this. No matter what Creevey says. She turns to scurry to her dormitory, away from the buzz of the Ball which she cannot attend. That is when she comes face to face with_ him _for the first time. The moment when everything changes._

*

They were a little late, so the party was already in full swing by the time Scorpius and Rose swept into the Great Hall, arm in arm. The Hall was almost unrecognisable, with the grand tables magicked away, instead replaced by small tables laden with food, surrounding the dancefloor. This space was already peppered with dancing teenagers, swaying to the sounds of The Weird Cousins. Rose spotted Peony immediately and tugged Scorpius over to where she was dancing with some Ravenclaw girl.

“Rose, Scorp, hi!” Peony greeted them, a little too enthusiastically for someone who should’ve just been drinking butterbeer. She put her hand on the Ravenclaw girl’s arm. “This is Dorothy.”

The girl blushed under her freckles. “Call me Dottie.”

Scorpius greeted her before attempting to get caught up in the movement of the dancing. He had never been one for cavorting on the dancefloor (not that he had had much opportunity to hone his skills). The four made a little square, shutting out all the crowd of students now enveloping them. It was actually… fun. Scorpius surprised himself with the thought. Rose was smiling at him, eyes laughing, occasionally darting to the other two girls. Peony shimmied as if her usual pride had never existed. Dottie gazed up at her like she was an angelic messenger, communicating that message through the medium of bad dancing. Scorpius felt the (actually pretty decent) music thrum through his body and for once it didn’t seem to matter how people were looking at him or if he was keeping his Malfoy image intact. He was just a boy, dancing with his friends. It wasn’t until he and Rose broke away from the pack, laughing for no reason other than that it felt good to, that Scorpius realised he hadn’t thought of Albus at all since arriving. He glanced around for him or his perfect boyfriend but Rose was dragging him towards the large doors that lead outside.

It was quieter in the garden and the pair walked in silence for a moment, Scorpius’ hand still in Rose’s. She led him down a path that wove between bushes and trees and flowers, until they were far away from the madness of the party. Scorpius marvelled at the beauty of the garden. Someone had even strung up fairy lights in the trees, which at closer inspection were revealed to be real live fairies. It truly looked… magical. He didn’t marvel this aloud, of course. He was only allowed to be gooey in his head. 

Rose dropped his hand and sat down on a bench, placed under a (somewhat ironically) rose-covered arch. She really was as pretty as her namesake. A simple English rose, with her pink flushed cheeks and red hair. The dress looked nice on her, too. Rose patted the space next to her and Scorpius filled it, their shoulders touching. 

“Scorp,” she said quietly, not looking at him. “This is weird, isn’t it?” She gave a nervous laugh.

“Yes.” She was right. The moment seemed almost too perfect. Like the kind of thing Scorpius’ mother read in her books. 

Rose shifted and met Scorpius’ gaze. There was an awkwardness which was only broken as she gently pressed her lips to his. The kiss was fine. Just, fine. In Scorpius’ experience, fine was not good. Good was explosive, exciting, mind-numbing. He had only had that once, with someone far away from this garden, this kiss. This was nothing like that. His hairs did not stand on end. He did not even have to catch his breath. It was over in a moment. Once it was broken, Rose almost flinched away.

“Hmm.” Scorpius tried to work out how to let her down gently. He thought he might like girls (and if he had, Rose would have been his first choice) but apparently not. They sat in excruciating silence.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Scorpius looked up, startled. He had never heard Rose curse before. She looked every bit the wild Weasley, hair in all directions and cheeks pinker than ever. “That was crap, wasn’t it?”

Scorpius had to agree.

“Let’s just be friends?”

Scorpius smiled. “Sounds good to me. I love you, Weasley, but not in that way. At all.” He felt suddenly apologetic. “Sorry for leading you on.”

She waved this away. “Please. I’m not even sure why I asked you, if I’m honest. You were just… there. No offence.”

“None taken.”

Rose had a mischievous glint in her eye. “Plus it helps that my dad hates you.”

Scorpius laughed at this. “Well I’m glad to be of assistance.”

Rose held out an arm, smiling. “Want to go back in?” 

Scorpius found himself shaking his head. “No, I think I’ll stay out here a little longer. You go ahead.”

“Alright.” Rose stood and smoothed down her dress. “See you around, Scorpius.” 

And she left Scorpius alone. 

He resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands, instead slumping in his seat and closing his eyes. What had he even been doing, going after Rose in that way? He was a flaming, card-carrying homosexual at this point. At least that was who he had been at Beauxbatons, when it had all come to light. He had even started wearing makeup. Not to make a statement, or anything. He just felt like he could. Nothing to hide anymore. Then he had rode the Hogwart’s Express straight back into the closet again. 

“Ah, Scorpius. I’ve been looking for you.” It was Tommy, standing above him. If there was a doorframe, he would surely have been jauntily leaning on it. There was something strange in his smile, that Scorpius couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Oh, hey Tommy. Shouldn’t you be with Albus?”

“He’s the reason I was looking for you, actually.” Tommy sat where Rose had, moments before.

“Oh?”

“We’re not… a thing, you know.”

Scorpius blinked, feeling shock, confusion and… relief? “You’re not? But at the Quidditch party…”

“Okay so we were sort of a thing- until that party. He just chose me because he thought I was the only guy that’s into guys at this school.” Tommy raised his eyebrows. “You and I both know this isn’t the case. And so does he, thanks to some things that were said at that party.”

Scorpius felt a seed of something like hope plant between his ribs. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that Albus Potter is in there right now, sitting on his own.”

The hope seed was beginning to germinate.

“Malfoy, what are you still doing here?”

Scorpius stood up, unsure of what to do with himself. The drummer of the Weird Cousins had taken residence in his heart this time. Before he went scurrying into the Hall, he turned back to the other boy.

“How did you know?”

Tommy looked at him funny. “Everyone knows. You’re both so bloody obvious that it’s painful to watch. Go get him, beautiful.”

He didn’t need anymore encouragement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> (And I know, when will Albius happen already??? Soon, I promise)


	5. What's In A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance, a fight and most importantly, an honest conversation.

Albus was alone, just as Tommy had said. He was sitting by a table, miserably eying up a slice of Victoria sponge. Scorpius straightened his tie and ignored the herd of elephants stampeding through his chest. It was now or never. Before he could think twice, he was standing over Potter and the boy was glancing up at him. His eyes were painfully green, the kind of eyes that pierced right through you (or perhaps they just did that to Scorpius).

“Hey,” Scorpius started, then in a moment of courage, offered a hand. “Would you like to dance?”

Albus just blinked at him and for a moment Scorpius thought he might refuse. But then, to Scorpius’ relief, he gave a slightly perplexed smile and said, “Okay.” He took his hand, standing. Scorpius willed it to not be clammy as he led the boy into the huddle of boogying witches and wizards.

That was as far as his planning had gone. He didn’t know how to dance with someone. Oh god. There was a moment of panic before Albus simply grabbed his other hand and began to wiggle to the tune of the music. Before long, Scorpius was doing the same. It was as it had been with Rose, except one million times better, because he was with Albus. Scorpius kept noticing new things about the boy, each more wonderful than the next. He was a few inches taller than him and when he smiled, there was a tiny dimple at the corner of his mouth. Scorpius was used to being disgustingly entranced with the boy’s eyes but now he couldn’t tear his eyes away from that damn dimple. He wanted him to smile forever so it would always decorate his (already beautiful) face. Luckily, it seemed that Albus couldn’t stop smiling at him. It annoyed Scorpius how attracted he was to the boy. It was only when the music slowed that Scorpius realised he didn’t have to be annoyed at his attraction anymore. Nothing stopped him as he looped his arms around the other boy’s neck and pressed close to him, Albus’ hands at the small of his back. It didn’t matter what his father thought. It didn’t matter what his friends thought. It didn’t matter what the entire student body of Hogwarts thought. Because Albus fucking Potter was dancing with him. Sure, Scorpius was still confused. When wasn’t he? But he would figure that out later. Right now, he was content being close to the hottest boy at Hogwarts, not far away from his friends, in a place that finally felt like home again.

*

_“If it isn’t our little chosen one.” The man is unassuming, but for his dark cloak and pinched features. If she saw him in the street, she would think him simply a regular shop salesman or one of her friends’ fathers. Until his eyes. There is something there, a darkness, and she finds herself unable to meet them. She says nothing. “You will help us.”_

_She speaks the only word she can. “Why?”_

_A female voice comes from behind. “Because it’s the right thing to do. We need you.”_  
_She turns to see four cloaked figures, each with a different darkness in their eyes. For some it seems like hunger, others fear. It will be harder to escape this time._

*

“Al? What the fuck?”

Scorpius was shocked out of his Potter-induced haze by an all too familiar voice. Albus visibly tensed and dropped his hands to his sides. James Potter was between them now, alternating between glaring at Scorpius and staring at his brother. “Why are you dancing with Malfoy?”

Scorpius was wondering the same question himself but feared for the answer.

“Because I want to.” Albus’ green eyes were blazing and his cheeks were turning pink. Scorpius was sure that if those eyes had been directed at anyone other than his brother, the recipient would be melting under his gaze. But James Potter was a formidable opponent, and it seemed like Scorpius was the one who desired to melt away.

“I’m sick of you being so weird.” The elder Potter hissed. “We said we were okay with the gay thing- but with Malfoy? Dad’s going to freak.”

“Right here, you know.” Scorpius muttered, but quickly regretted doing so when two pairs of angry Potter eyes turned to him.

“Well, Dad’s not going to find out. That was our deal, Jamie.” Apparently using people’s nicknames in a mocking way was something Albus did regularly. People were starting to give them funny glances, as the music picked up again and they were the only ones on the dancefloor not dancing.

Despite feeling very much out of his depth, Scorpius felt the need to intervene. “Look, I can see there’s a lot of tension here but is this really the place to discuss this?”

Both eyes turned to him again but this time Albus’ gaze was softer. He opened his mouth to speak but James got there first.

“Shut the fuck up, Malfoy. We were all fine until you came along, you queer deatheater bastard.”

Scorpius flinched. That was enough.

“Sorry Al.” he muttered and walked straight out of there. Out of the Hall and down the corridor. He didn’t look back. His blood was pounding and his breaths were light. There was a funny feeling in his stomach, as if he had left something behind. James Potter was an asshole. He knew that. Why was he letting this affect him? He heard footsteps and quickened his pace. Before long he was running, breaths getting shorter and shorter. He ran until he figured no one could have followed him.

He pushed his back to the wall and let his head rest, focusing on inhaling and exhaling. His eyes were closed, so he didn’t know the boy had followed him until he spoke.

“Scorpius? Are you okay?”

He opened his eyes to see Albus standing a few paces away from him, all worried eyes and stiff frame. His breath was quicker than usual but nowhere near as heavy as Scorpius’.

“Not really.” Scorpius’ voice came out more clipped than he intended.

Albus took a step forwards, eyes still searching Scorpius’ face, as if for signs of damage. “I’m so sorry about James. He listens to Dad too much-”

“I’m not interested in getting involved in your family drama, Potter.” Scorpius was more hurt than angry but he knew his voice had slipped into Malfoy mode, cold as ice.

Albus evidently sensed this as his body tensed slightly and he didn’t move any closer. “I didn’t mean- Can you stop doing that?”

Scorpius was caught off guard at this outburst and the facade vanished as fast as it had appeared. “Stop what?”

“Putting on that blank expression and talking like you're a forty year old man who lives in a mansion and wears suits everyday. Whenever I try and get to know you, or say the slightest thing wrong, you shut me out! I’m not inside your head, Scorpius, I can’t know what’s going to upset you.” He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. “I get that you’ve been though some shit but you can’t let that ruin… whatever this is.”

Scorpius searched for a reply. Was this true? Did he shut down whenever someone knew tried to get to know him? He had done it to Peony once and now Albus. He had even lied to Rose at first. He hadn’t been fully honest with anyone since he had returned from France and he was so full of thoughts and emotions and secrets that keeping them inside was starting to ache. Albus Potter was still standing there, waiting for him to speak. Patient, kind, fascinating Albus, who was a Potter in Slytherin - a gay Potter in Slytherin - a gay Potter in Slytherin who liked Scorpius enough to chase him around the school at night when he could be at a party with all of his friends.

That was when the floor began to tremble. Scorpius frowned and stood up straight, meeting Albus’ gaze. “Do you feel that too?”

The boy nodded.

Scorpius opened his mouth to comment on how weird this was, even for Hogwarts, when the trembles became shakes and rumbles. Scorpius suddenly felt afraid. This wasn’t the usual Hogwarts mystery.

Albus seemed to feel the same way. “We should probably get back to the dorms.” Scorpius looked around to see which way they had come, a sinking feeling in his chest, as he realised the unfamiliarity of the hallway in which they stood.

“Do you remember which way the Hall was?” Scorpius said hopefully.

“Uhh, no. I don’t recognise these paintings. I don’t think I’ve been here before.”

The rumbling grew louder.

Scorpius walked to the other end of the corridor and peered around the corner. All he could see was darkness. He walked back to the other end and looked around that corner. The sight was almost the same. That was when he began to panic. “We need to get out of here. Weird things can happen in this castle at night.” Scorpius was pacing now, overcome by anxiety. He could only think of the dormitory, of his bed, where he would feel safe from whatever was shaking the castle. What if it was something terrible? Something as terrible as the creatures that had haunted the Hogwarts halls when Harry Potter had attended.

“Uh, Scorpius?”

“What?” The boy stopped pacing and turned to face Albus, who was staring at the wall behind him. “That wasn’t there before.” Scorpius spun round. A large door had appeared in the wall on which Scorpius had just been leaning.

“Come on.” Albus had walked past him and was turning the doorknob. “I know what this is.”

*

Scorpius opened his mouth to advise against barging into some mysterious room in the darkest corner of the castle but he was too late. The other boy was already pushing the door open and gesturing for him to follow.

“Oh.”

“Pretty cool, huh?”

The room was some sort of bedroom-come-living room, with a large four poster bed covered in a Slytherin-green throw, not dissimilar to Scorpius’ bed at home. The walls were patterned in green and gold and Scorpius’ shoes were sinking into the plush carpet. Scattered about the room stood a few cosy-looking sofas and armchairs and Albus wasted no time in draping himself across one of them. Scorpius, still somewhat bewildered, perched on the nearest armchair.

Before Scorpius could ask, Albus was quick to explain. “This is the room of the requirement. Dumbledore’s Army used it in the war. It appears to those who need it, in whatever form they need.”

Albus’ eyes darted to the bed and Scorpius felt his cheeks warm. “It’s like my bed at home.” he muttered, “where I feel safe, I suppose.”

“At home- In France or England?” Albus sat up, eying Scorpius with kind curiosity.

“England. Malfoy Manor, you know? Everything was a lot… easier when we lived there.” Scorpius moved instinctively back into the armchair, making himself comfortable.

“Because later there was the thing with the Headmaster’s son?”

Scorpius felt the lie form on his tongue but he bit it before it could escape. “Sort of… but other stuff too.”

“Other stuff?” Albus prompted him, eyes kind and face open.

“My mother and father… They’ve not been getting on well for a while.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Albus said quietly.

His face creased up and Scorpius felt guilty for ruining it. Not that it ruined it really. Nothing could ruin Albus’ face… What was he thinking? Al was concerned and kind and thoughtful and Scorpius was pondering his facial features? He realised he was staring and looked down at his shoes.

“They’re divorcing. Mum lives in London now but Dad… Dad is still in France. I haven’t seen him since… Since…” Scorpius trailed off, biting his lip. He hadn’t seen his father for so long. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. It was still all so strange.

“Since… you were expelled?”

Scorpius nodded. “He came to pick me up. I’ve never seen him look so disappointed.”

“Had you… come out to him before then?”

“Yes. Before that school year.” Scorpius tensed at the memory of his father’s eyes, revealing shock only for a moment and then nothing. “He wasn’t angry then either. He was just so cold. Distant. We didn’t speak much after that.”

“And your mum?”

“Oh, she was fine with the gay part. Not so much the expulsion though.”

Albus nodded, then frowned. “Sorry for all the questions.”

Scorpius found himself smiling, despite himself. “It’s okay. Nice to talk about it, actually. So, now it’s your turn.” He moved to Al’s sofa and curled up next to the opposite arm. “Have you come out to your parents yet?”

Al looked away and Scorpius immediately missed his gaze. He was left with a lovely view of the his jaw though. He felt guilty for checking him out again while they were having this deep talk, but he couldn’t help himself.

“No. I don’t know how.”

“Is that why you’ve been “moping about the place”?” He made quotation marks with his fingers. Albus gave him a funny look. “Your brother asked me if I had something to do with it.”

“Oh. That was part of the reason, I guess. I didn’t realise I was being so obvious.” Albus was blushing now. Scorpius couldn’t quite work out why, but he was enjoying it. He looked cute with his cheeks all pink like that. “Wait, James came to see you? What did he say? If he hurt you, I’m going to actually kill him.” The fierce Albus that had appeared earlier was back, once again because of his brother. Scorpius placed a hand on Albus’ arm and he softened a little.

“It was fine, Albus. I can actually take care of myself.” When Albus had visibly calmed, Scorpius continued his questioning, dropping his hand to his lap reluctantly. “So… why are you afraid to come out to your parents? Mine are the intolerant sort, not yours.”

Al sighed and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. “I don’t know. I really don’t. It’s just so terrifying.” He turned to look at Scorpius with the eyes of a person who is tired of being afraid. “My Dad - well, everyone, but Dad especially. He wants me to be like him: the hero. The protagonist of the story. He says he just wants me to be safe but I know there’s more than that. I’m supposed to get good grades, get the girl and save the world along the way if I can. Not get sorted into Slytherin, date a boy and hide,” Albus gestured at the room. “Instead of running towards the danger.”

Scorpius bristled. “It sounds like he wants you to be the protagonist of his story, not your own. That’s wrong, Al.”

“I know.”

Something suddenly occurred to Scorpius. “Can I ask you a question?” Albus nodded. “Why you? Be the hero, I mean. Why not James? Or Lily? Or even one of your cousins?”

“It sounds fucking stupid, but I think it has something to do with our names.”

“Your names?”

“James’ full name is James Sirius Potter, after my grandad and his best friend. They were mischievous and popular but rather normal, in their youth at least. See a correlation?”

“Ah. So you’re saying that he became like his namesakes? That’s weird.”

“I know, right? And Lily is named after my grandmother, who was badass, smart but again, rather normal.”

Scorpius was beginning to catch on. “And Albus and Severus were…?”

Al smiled unexpectedly. “You remembered my middle name?”

Scorpius coughed, trying to mask his discomfort. His gay was showing. “Yeah. It’s not exactly forgettable.”

“Fair enough.” Albus conceded, but there was a twinkle in his eye. “Albus Dumbledore, previous Headmaster of Hogwarts. A hero, very intelligent, my dad loved him like a father.”

“Also happened to be a flaming homosexual, so I hear.” Scorpius slipped in, enjoying the shocked look on Albus’ face at this news.

“No way! How did you know that?”

“I did my research. When I first figured out my sexuality, I went on a little gay hunt. You’d be surprised how many famous wizards leave a gay breadcrumb trail behind them.”

“Which others?” Albus’ eyes sparkled and he leaned forward, as if he was drinking in every word. This was nice. More than nice, in fact. Scorpius hadn’t realised how much he’d missed having another gay guy around. Someone who he could relate to. He was surprised this had come in the form of Potter, but he was in no way complaining.

“Ignotus Peverell, Gellert Grindelwald and even your brother’s Sirius was rumoured to be batting the other bludger-”

Albus was laughing now. “Batting the other bludger? Is this gay wizarding slang or something?”

Scorpius shifted in his seat, feigning annoyance. “Hey! I do my research. That phrase is very popular in the wizarding world’s underground gay scene.”

“There’s an underground gay scene? Why has no one told me about this?” Al was virtually glowing and Scorpius felt like Aladdin, carting Jasmine around on a magic carpet- ‘I can show you the world…’. (Scorpius was a closet Disney fan. He used to hide in his room and watch them. Unbeknownst to his father, of course.)

“We’ll have to visit Merlin’s Pants some time. It’s this skanky club in London but there’s a secret entrance which takes you to this gay club.”

Al looked like he’d died and gone to gay heaven. “I am so there. How did I not know this existed?” He shook his head. “ Wait, how did you know this existed?” Scorpius opened his mouth to answer but Albus stopped him. “I know, I know, you ‘do your research’.” He made quotation marks with his fingers. “You have to be goddamn mysterious, don’t you? I’ve never seen a book called “Hogwarts: A Homosexual History” in the school library.”

Scorpius exhaled, a happy smile spreading unconsciously over his features. “I just asked the right people. There’s a gay bookstore in Camden which is owned by a wizard, Flourish of Flourish and Blotts happens to be a bisexual and the painting of Dumbledore in Headmaster Jordan’s office is surprisingly helpful. He’s the one that suggested Merlin’s Pants.”

“How old were you when this happened? You left in like third year! My namesake was much wilder than I thought.”

“This was on my first day back, Potter. A few months ago.”

“Oh.” Albus still looked amused, nonetheless. “Call me Albus, by the way. Or even better, Al.”

“You don’t wish to be associated with the excellent Albus Dumbledore?”   
“I don’t care how gay he was. He had a stupid ass name.”

Scorpius hadn’t noticed the low rumbling noise that lay below their conversation until it was suddenly not there anymore.

“Do you hear that?” he said, frowning.

“No.” Albus mirrored his concerned facial expression.

“Exactly. Maybe we should go and see what’s going on?”

“Or,” Al bit his lip. “Maybe we could just sleep here? Not being chicken or anything but… it’s probably safer.”

“Yeah.” Scorpius said quietly. “Safer. You’re right. Except, um, there’s only one bed.”

Al raised an eyebrow. “I can sleep on the sofa if that’ll make you more comfortable?”

“No, it’s fine.” Scorpius tried to suppress any whisper of a blush that might curse his cheeks.  
The boys fell into silence for a moment. Al stood and took off his jumper (of course, only Potter would wear a jumper to the ball) while Scorpius removed his shoes. Scorpius felt somewhat relieved (and perhaps a little disappointed) when Al kicked off his shoes and nothing else, sitting on the bed. Scorpius stood and moved to sit on the other side of the bed. This was weird. Maybe he should have taken Albus up on the sofa offer. That wouldn’t have been the generous thing to do, though. It would have been what his father would have done. Scorpius almost laughed at the idea of Draco agreeing to share a bed with Harry Potter.

Shoes off, Albus hopped onto the bed and sat cross-legged, facing Scorpius, who turned to face him. He seemed to be debating something, eyes darting around the room and refusing to rest on Scorpius. His hair had become even more dishevelled than usual from jumper static and Scorpius had to resist the urge to flatten it for him. His shirt was untucked and his top button was undone- a style that only guys like Potter could pull off. He smiled with resolve and finally rested his eyes on Scorpius.

“Are you going to sleep like that?” Scorpius looked down at his suit, still buttoned and pristine, after all. Malfoy suits were un-rumple-able.

“No.” he said quickly, embarrassed. He removed his tie, jacket and shoes but stubbornly left his shirt and trousers on.

Albus lay down on the bed as Scorpius did this, staring at the ceiling, and when Scorpius was a little less dressed, he lay down next to him.

“Scorpius,” Al said abruptly, rolling over to face him. “I used to think I hated you. Isn’t that weird? I used to think that the strong feelings I felt towards you was the same hate my father felt towards yours. But it’s not that at all.”

Scorpius allowed himself to turn to cautiously meet Albus’ gaze. “It isn’t?”

“Well perhaps it used to be but it certainly isn’t anymore.” Albus paused and Scorpius didn’t dare to fill the silence. “I like you, Scorpius. Like, a lot. I’d like to get to know you better.”

Scorpius could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Albus Potter liked him. Albus Potter liked him a lot. He wasn’t sure quite how to react, except to inform him that the feeling was very very mutual.

“I like you, too.” He felt an unconscious smile spread over his face and Al returned it.

“You should smile more. It suits you.” He leant forward and brushed his lips against Scorpius’. The kiss only lasted a moment, no longer than the kiss with Rose earlier that evening, but it felt entirely different. It was even different to his long ago, far away kisses from before. Kissing Albus was like for once, everything was right in Scorpius’ world. There were no feuding parents, no ill-fitting family name, no strange Hogwarts happenings. When Albus kissed him, Scorpius didn’t feel lonely anymore. Here, lying on this familiar bed in this unfamiliar room with this semi-familiar boy, Scorpius felt at home for the first time in a long while.

They broke apart. Scorpius was smiling but Albus’ smile had turned into a frown. “What’s that sound?” he whispered, voice laced with fear.

Despite Al’s hesitation, the source of the sound was clear. Someone was screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed writing this! Since publishing the last chapter I saw Cursed Child and I think it's clear that this fic is not going to be Cursed Child compliant, though I did very much enjoy it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
